Input devices may be provided for electronic devices for different purposes. One purpose may be to provide additional functionality for the electronic device. Another purpose may be to provide improved user experience for controlling the electronic device in different use cases. Yet another purpose may be to provide an input device that is configured to be removably connected to the electronic device.